Never Alone
by L'angeDeErik
Summary: modern day fic Christine's family is crumbling, her relationship with Raoul isn't what she wanted it, and it the midst of all her schoolwork and problems, she meets a masked man who might be able to help. EC pairing, no Raoul bashing. Relationship between
1. Chapter 1 Monsieur DeVazier

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING but the plot. K? Although, I wish I owned Erik…Also, there will be some French in this story, which I will translate at the end of the chapter. And don't feel unloved if you review and I don't acknowledge you, I simply don't have enough time to fine every one's username. Don't be alarmed that the Christine looks different; she's still the same character. Anyway, enjoy…(p.s. o.O page break**)

o.O

"_Good Morning, folks, it is 6:14 a.m., and boy, is it beautiful! Currently at 70 degrees, we will reach a high of 76 degrees the day progresses, coming back down to 65 in the late afternoon, with maybe a few gusts of wind. And now to Sandy with the traffic report…"_

I reached out from the comforts of my warm bed to smack the snooze button on my alarm clock. Sadly, I was already awake. A faint glimmer of sunlight streamed in through my window as I sat up and stretched, yawning slightly. I stepped lightly onto the ground and began walking toward my bathroom. I turned on the lights dragged my feet over to the shower. Turning the handle to "warm" I left it to warm up and grabbed two towel, dropping them by the bathtub, which was a few feet away from the shower. Why two towels? When your hair reached past your shoulder blades, you need one towel to dry off and one towel to wrap your hair in. Or so I do.

I walked back over to the shower where I stuck my hand in to see if it was warm enough. Thankfully, it was. I shed my red and black plaid boxer shorts and my red tank top and stepped in, sighing happily as the steam from the hot water engulfed me. I hummed softly as I washed my hair and opened up my new peppermint-vanilla body wash. I scrubbed all over and then put conditioner in my hair. By the time I was done showering, it was about 6:33.

I wrapped my hair up in one of the towels, turban style, and wrapped the other towel around me since the cold air in my bathroom was a bit of a contrast to the was steam of the shower. Being careful not to step in a puddle of water and fall not-so-gracefully into the bathtub like I had the other day, I walked back into my bedroom and turned on the lights. My iPod was still on its charger from the night before, as was my cell phone. I plugged it into the speakers and searched around until I found what song I was looking for. When it began to play, I turned away to find something to wear. I opened and closed my drawers and closets, trying to find something to wear, as the lyrics from BarlowGirl's 'Never Alone' filled my room. As I trotted around in my towel picking out clothes, I sang along, my voice blending perfectly with hers.

_I waited for you today, but you didn't show, no, no, no_

_I needed you today, so where did you go?_

_You told me to call, said you be there_

_And though I haven't seen you, are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here…and I'm never alone…_

I pretended to play an imaginary drum set as the soft, sad piano gave way to a louder guitar and drums ensemble. I took the towel from around my head and began to braid my long black hair into a French braid.

_And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance you've placed in my life, ooh_

_We cannot separate, 'cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible I'll trust the unseen,_

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here, and I'm never alone…_

Now done with the braid, I dropped my towel from around my body and began to dress, pulling on my bra and underwear, and then my clothes. I had chosen a pair of light blue hip-hugger flare jeans and one of my favorite t-shirts. It was a dark, blood red with flames bordering all around the bottom and the sleeves. On the chest it bore the words "_what raging fire shall flood the soul?_" in black cursive writing and on the back, between my shoulder blades, was a white half-mask. I pulled on my faded black NSSs with blood red ribbon-like shoelaces and strode into the bathroom to put on my make-up, still singing along to my iPod.

_We cannot separate, 'cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible I'll trust the unseen…_

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here, and I'm never alone…_

The song finished right as I finished taking out all my makeup. I brushed some black mascara over my lashes and picked up my sparkly beige eye shadow. I dusted some over my eyelids and then accented it by taking a Q-Tip, rubbing it around in some dark brown shadow, and brushing it in the crease of my eyelid in both eyes. I then lined my greenish gold eyes with black eyeliner, causing then to look even more cat-eye-ish. Grabbing my neutral lip-gloss I dabbed some on and then put everything away and turned out the lights. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to look good today.

I grabbed my iPod and cell phone from their chargers and stuffed them into my purse. After making sure my car/house keys were in there too, I slung it over my shoulder and picked up my backpack and my dark red zip-up hoodie.

On my way out I grabbed a packet of s'mores pop-tarts and fed my cat, Aeysha. I wrote a quick note that read, "_ I woke up early and went to starbucks to catch up w/ Raoul and Meg. See you when I get home. –Christine"_ and stuck it on the counter so my family would know that I had left a little early. I locked the door behind me and opened up the garage door. I slid into my little black Mazda and closed the door. As soon as I stared the ignition, the CD I had been listening to started up, and I backed into the driveway. When I was completely pulled out I pressed the button to close the garage door, and started my drive to school.

You see, my father died in 2001 of a brain aneurysm and left my little sister, Sarah, and I fatherless. My mother was devastated but within a year she started dating again. His name was Kenneth, and we were a lot alike. In fact, too much alike. We fought all the time and most of the time my mother got involved, and ended up in tears. Needless to say, I felt like slapping Kenneth, but resisted. My little sister is also affected by him, but just because she's a softie. Kenneth has never had kids so he doesn't know that if you tell them to shut up, they don't take it well. I'm guessing he's a slow learner though, 'cause he keeps on doin' it.

My main source of relief is from my friend Meg Giles, and my boyfriend, Raoul DuCharme. Meg may as well live with me too, since she always barges in uninvited. Even if she's a little obnoxious, she keeps me sane. Raoul and I have been dating for about 2 months, but we've been friends much longer. I didn't really like going out with him, but I wasn't going to break up with him just yet. I needed a motivation.

I checked the clock to make sure I wasn't going to be late again, and was glad to see that I was right on time. First period started at 8:25, so I had about an hour to spare. As I parked in front of Starbucks I saw a familiar red convertible and alongside it, a beat up old mustang. Raoul and Meg. I spotted them almost immediately as I walked through the front door and I walked up behind Raoul. Meg saw me first however, and gave it away by shouting "Christine!"

I sat down across from her and next to Raoul, who draped and arm around me. I pouted at her.

"Why can't you ever just be quiet? I bet that the people across town heard that!"

She grinned. "Well, hey, what can I say? Being loud is my trademark."

"Along with being obnoxious, nosy, embarrassing, a shopaholic, and a ditz."

Raoul chuckled and Meg stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled back at her. "I love you, too."

Just as she was about to open her mouth and reply, the bell over the door rang and someone we had never seen before stepped in.

Raoul, Meg, and I knew pretty much everyone who had been coming to Starbucks (since we came here almost every day), so when someone walked in, we usually asked how their life was. When this man walked in however, we were lost for words.

I couldn't help staring as I watched him. He seemed perfectly ordinary from the left, even if he was a dressed a little more formally then one would normally on a Tuesday morning, even for work. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, with a white button up shirt. He had dark, black hair that was slicked back, and went to below his ears in a way that was mysterious yet elegant. He looked a little older then me and from what I could see he had amazing blue-green eyes, and a tan, handsome face. I must have stared for a while, because Meg started waving her hand in front of me.

"Christine? Helloooo? Anybody home? Chris? Yo! Christine!" She barked.

"Huh? What?" I blinked and snapped to. She was grinning at me.

"You like the new customer?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact that Raoul was sitting next to me, although his arm was no longer draped around his shoulder due to the fact that a plate of pound cake and our coffees had been set in front of him.

I glared at her. "No. He just seems different from everyone else, I can't explain it. I don't know why."

She glanced up at him. "Not really. I'm gonna watch him for a second anyway to see if the other half of his face is as gorgeous as this one, though. You can too, as your boyfriend is too busy stuffing his face to notice."

I looked at Raoul and saw she was right. _No harm in looking, _I thought, as I looked back up at him. Right when I did, he turned around with his drink and a newspaper in hand, and I gasped softly. So did Meg.

Over the left side of his face he wore a pristine, white half-mask that covered his face from his hairline until right above his jaw, with a cut out for his eye, which was the same brilliant blue-green color. He looked over as he turned, and our eyes met.

It was the strangest feeling. He wasn't staring rudely, and he didn't seem angry. He was more curious. He held my gaze for a moment and during that time I felt as though I was under his control. I shivered and he looked away, heading for the table next to ours.

Meg watched me with fascination as I watched him stride over and sit down. I couldn't help but notice how tall he was, and the strange feeling came over me again. He must have felt me staring, because he looked over at us. At me. He caught my eye again and smiled ever so slightly before looking down at his paper.

I let out a deep breath and looked down at me hands, which were clasped on the tabletop. Meg was still looking at me.

Suddenly I looked up.

"Guys, we gotta go! Class starts in 15 minutes!" I grabbed my hot chocolate and walked with Meg and Raoul to the door, swearing that the man's gaze was on me the whole time.

When we got outside, Raoul plunked into his car after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See ya at lunch, bye!" He backed out slowly and drove off, leaving Meg and I standing there.

"So." Meg said, crossing her arms and looking me in the eye. "Just commenting, but from what I just saw, I think you should give Raoul the 'let's just be friends' talk."

I glared at her again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She gazed at me calmly. "Exactly what I said. That you should just be friends."

With that she got into her car, back out, and drove away after Raoul. I stared after her and then glanced into the shop once more, finding my eyes locking with his. I turned around and got into my car, thinking about how the rest of the day would go.

o.O

I pulled into the school parking lot at exactly 8: 18, giving me just enough time to park and get my books. Even after half a year of school, I still forgot what order my classes were in, so I checked my schedule so I would be able to grab what books I needed.

_1st Period – Math_

_2nd Period – History_

_3rd Period – Science_

_4th Period – Literature_

_-LUNCH-_

_5th Period – French_

_6th Period – Choir_

I locked my car and walked into school, turning off my phone on my way in. I walked down the hall to locker number 7167, and set my stuff down to fiddle with the lock. After a few tries, I finally got it open, with my combo of 3-8-29. I was so glad our school had full-length lockers. I pulled off my hoodie and hung on one of the hooks, then hung my backpack on the one opposite to it. I reached down to the selves and grabbed my Math and History books, since they were right next to each other. I figured I could come back and drop them off to get my Literature and Science books since those two classes were close to my locker. Then there was lunch, and after that, French and Choir. I couldn't wait until Choir. The teacher for that was Madame Giles, Meg's mom. She was kind of like a second mother to me, not to mention she had been my mother's best friend.

Choir was a little hard for me because my family was very musical and for a while after my father died, I couldn't sing at all. I could sing now, even though I wasn't very open about my father's death. I was a good singer, too, first soprano. Meg was in choir too, although she was an alto. As I reached to close my locker, I smiled at the pictures I had posted in there.

One of me and my father, taken not-so-long ago, one of Meg, Raoul, and I, and about five from my all-time-favorite musical-now-movie; The Phantom of the Opera. As I gazed at one of the pictures of The Phantom, or Erik, as we phanatics know him, I noticed that the man in Starbucks looked exactly like him. I closed my locker and began the walk toward Math, thoughts bouncing around in my head.

o.O

I walked into literature and plunked down into a seat right before the bell rang. Math, History, and Science had gone well, and now, in Literature, we were about to receive our next project. As I was settling in, our teacher, Mr. Reyer, walked in.

"Good morning, class." He said, as he set his things on his desk. "I'm sure you're all wondering what our next piece of literature that we'll be studying is. Well, I am about to answer that question, but first, I would like to compliment Miss Dekker for wearing that shirt, since it has to do with what we are about to study. Miss Dekker, would you please stand up?"

I stood up and turned around, so the rest of the class could see my shirt. I then turned again, so they could see the half-mask.

Mr. Reyer continued. "If you haven't figured it out, we will be studying 'The Phantom of the Opera'. We will start out by reading Gaston Leroux's version and then Susan Kay's, which is titled, 'Phantom: The Passionate story of the Man behind the Mask'. We will compare the two. We will then move on to compare the musical and the recent movie, which is based off of the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Any questions? Good, let's start."

I sat back down and sighed happily. Today was going great.

o.O

_BRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG!_

Mr. Reyer paused and looked up at the clock. He then went to the chalkboard and wrote down in neat script; _HOMEWORK: PAGES 34 – 85 (CHAPTERS 3 – 6)_

"Class Dismissed!" He announced.

I grabbed my copy of the book and scrambled for the door, so I would be able to drop it off at my locker before going to lunch. After I had it locked safely away, I headed toward the cafeteria. As soon as I got in I saw that Raoul was saving a table and that Meg was near the beginning of the line, waving toward me. I took a tray and slipped in front of her, grateful that their classes were right next to the cafeteria.

As we moved down the buffet line, I was pleased to discover that we were having one of my favorite lunches, as well as one of the more decent school meals. Lasagna. I held out my tray for a serving and then continued to get a side, a drink, and a desert. I chose a fruit cup, Dr. Pepper, and a small slice of chocolate cake. I was so glad that our school was wealthy enough to afford such good meal choices.

As I approached the table, I noticed a black leather notebook lying at the staff table, with a gold engraving on the cover that read, _""...Close i suoi occhi e ha lasciato la serie di musica lei libera..." - La Musica Della Notte_". Since I was able to speak Italian, I quickly translated it in my head. _…Close your eyes and let music set you free…- The Music of the Night_. It was a line from my favorite song, from my favorite movie. _The Music of the Night _from _The Phantom of the Opera. _I set down my tray at the table and started eating. Meg sat down shortly after. Raoul looked at me funny and then asked, "What's up?"

I jerked up my head and replied, "I was just thinking about that guy in Starbucks. You know, the guy with the mask."

Raoul looked confused. "Who? I guess I didn't see him."

Meg laughed. "You were too busy stuffing your face with pound cake. You must have been deeply satisfied not to notice the way she was staring at him."

Raoul turned to look at me, looking slightly put out. I kicked Meg under the table and she winced.

"Don't worry Raoul, I was just curious about the mask. Meg's just being stupid. As usual."

Raoul looked better and went back to his food, but I was wondering if what I said was true. If I was only curious. Maybe I should break up with Raoul. No, I was being stupid. I didn't even know who this guy _was._ I should at least know who he is and how old he is and stuff if I was even going to consider him. I was being paranoid, I decided. If I met him again I might ask him who he was, but only if I bumped into him. Only.

o.O

_BBRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG! _ The bell signaling end of lunch rang and I threw away my lunch by the doors, I walked to my locker to get out my notebook and pencil bag, which was what I would need for French. I would be able to drop it off at my locker afterwards, then pick up my backpack and jacket to head to choir, which was by the parking lot. After I had my stuff, I walked to French, where I found Meg, who was already there and saving me a seat.

Meg was born in Texas, but her mother is French, so she was raised speaking French. That was why she was in AP French. I was in it because I spent so much time at her house that I picked it up, and now it was a second language. I set my stuff down by hers and looked up as the teacher walked in. She was petite, about 5' 4", with long dark blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing khakis and a light blue top that day. Her name was Mademoiselle Nevou, but we just called her Madame.

"Tout le monde est-il ici? Bon, commençons. Aujourd'hui nous serons disscussing les similarités entre cette langue, français, et espagnol. Sortir votre cahier et vos crayons et élève s'il vous plaît votre main si vous parlez même un petit espagnol." She said.

I raised my hand. Meg just took out her supplies; she didn't know any Spanish.

Mme Nevou continued. "Nous apprendrons le consonants et les voyelles espagnoles, de même que quelques mots qui sont très similaire au mot français, comprendre ? Bon."

She turned to the board and wrote down a few words in Spanish, and then next to them, the word in French. When she turned around, Meg and I copied the list down in our notebooks, writing the English translation next to the Spanish and French.

ENGLISH:

Sun, World, Yes, No, Up, Down, Left, Right, Start, End

FRENCH:

Soleil, Monde, Oui, Non, En haut, En bas, Part, Droite, Commencer, Fin

SPANISH:

Sol, Mundo, Si, No, Arriba, Abajo, Izquierda, Derecha, Comienzo, Fin

"Tout le monde a-t-il que copié en bas ? Approuve, Maintenant qui peut me dire que ces deux langues ont émergé de ?" Mme asked.

A boy in front of us raised his hand and she called on him. As we learned the routes of French and Spanish, we found that pretty soon, it was time to go to Choir. The bell rang and Meg and I collected our things, pausing to listen as Mme. Gave us our homework.

"L'accord, les étudiants, ce soir j'aimerais pour vous étudier le latin et les routes grecques des mots je vous ai donné aujourd'hui. J'aimerais aussi qu'une liste de 10 mots que vous trouvez sur votre propre que semble près dans la comparaison. Avoir un soir agreeable, au revoir."

I got my backpack from my locker and shoved the notebook in it, not wanting to be late for Choir. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder and my jacket over my arm, I walked with Meg to the Choir room.

o.O

When we arrived, Mme. Giles was in her office and a group of girls was chatting on the risers. I put my bag on the bottom row, in the soprano one section, and went to go write on the black board. As I was writing, the door opened. I looked at it confused, because all of the students in Aria were already here, and Mme. Giles was in her office. I turned and continued writing, and when I was done I stepped back to see who it was and gasped.

The man from Starbucks was reading what I had written, nodding his head. He set his bag on the floor by the piano and took the black leather book I had seen earlier out of it.

"_Lasciare il sogno inizia, ha lasciato il suo lato più scuro dà in, al potere della Musica della Notte_." He read. He smiled at me. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the Music of the Night. Indeed." He offered his hand. " I am Erik DeVazier. I believe I saw you this morning? I am glad I will have met someone in this class. And you are?"

He seemed nice, and his hand was warm. I answered immediately.

"Christine Dekker. Strange coincidental name thing happening here. I mean, Christine, Erik, your mask." I winced. Oops, nice one Christine. Erik tensed a little, but smiled all the same. "The reason I am named Erik is because of the need for the mask. It was a pleasure to meet you, Christine, but I believe Mme. Giles would like for us to get started."

I whirled around and found that Madame Giles was clapping her hands trying to get everyone's attention. I smiled at Mr. DeVazier and went to take my seat, amazed at the luck I was having.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Is everyone here? Good, lets start. Today we will be discussing the similarities between French and Spanish. Get out your notebooks and pencils and if you speak even a little bit of Spanish, please raise your hand._

_We will learn some Spanish consonants and vowels, and also some Spanish words that are similar to French words. Understand? Good_

_For homework I would like you to find the Greek and Latin roots of the words I gave you as well as 10 of your own words that you choose. Have a good night, good bye._


	2. Chapter 2 The Blade I Stain

"Will everyone please be seated?" Mme. Giles called out. We all scrambled to get to our seats and Mr. DeVazier, who I thought of in my mind as Erik, took a seat at the piano.

"Before starting today, I would like to introduce our new accompanist, Monsieur Erik DeVazier." She paused, as there was a smattering of applause and then continued. "Mrs. Vandeveer has been given the rest of the semester off to stay home and help with her daughter, who just had a baby, so Monsieur DeVazier will be with us for the rest of the year."

Erik nodded and turned back to the piano.

"Now that we are acquainted, here is your piece for today. I would like you to solfege it, then sight read it. We will work on dynamics and such after we get through the general run through. Take a moment to look over it please, and Monsieur DeVazier will accompany us on our second attempt at sight-reading. Begin."

I took the booklet off of the pile that was being passed around and looked at the title. _A red, red rose. _ I ran over the words in my head, and then pieced it with the melody.

_My love is like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June,_

_My love is like a melody, that's sweetly sung in tune,_

_Fair as you are, so deep in love am I,_

_And I will love you, My Dear, until the seas run dry_

_My love is like a red, red rose…_

_My love is like a melody…_

_Fair as you are, so deep in love am I,_

_And I will love you, My Dear, until the seas run dry_

_Until the seas have run dry, and rocks melt with the sun_

_Still, I will love you, My Dear, and the sands of time will run_

Still, I will love you, My Dear, and the sands of time will run… 

I liked it. It was really nice from what I could tell, and I couldn't wait to hear Mr. DeVazier play it on the piano.

"Okay, solfege!"

The room was filled with a chorus of "do"s "ti"s and "la"s as we figured it out. We ran through it twice and then Mme. Giles decided that we were ready to sight-read.

"Okay, girls, a cupella the first time, 4:4 key signature, in the Key of F. Ready…1…2…3…4…"

We all started on the right notes, and Mme. seemed to relax a bit. We got through the first verse without a problem and then we got to the second. The altos and soprano 2's sang, "_My love is like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June", _While us Soprano 1's sang, "_My love is like a red, red rose…"_ and held that note until they finished. We then did it again for "_My love is like a melody…"_. Mme. Giles seemed pleased, and I looked toward Mr. DeVazier. He nodded with approval, and I couldn't help feeling a little proud. The song ended, finally, and Mme. Giles clapped her hands a few times.

"Well done, girls. Now, again, with piano. Mr. DeVazier?"

Mr. DeVazier placed his hands on the piano and began to play. He was an excellent pianist, and the music coming from the piano seemed almost inhuman. I was so bust listening to the intro I almost missed the cue.

The girls and I got through it a second time with minor problems, and it sounded even more beautiful with the piano.

Mme. Giles walked in front of the risers back and forth, surveying us. I wondered what she was doing when she called out names.

"Miss Taylor Edwards, would you please step down here?" Mme. asked. "Also, Miss Kalissa Gutierrez, and Miss Christine Dekker." I looked at her in bewilderment as I walked down to stand next to my fellow classmates.

"These three students are going to sing 'A red, red rose' for you so you can listen to perfect yourselves. I was listening to see who was singing the best out of each group, and as you can see I picked an alto, a Soprano 2, and a Soprano 1. Ladies, please stand in front of your section."

I moved in front of my section, which was coincidentally right in front of the piano and Mr. DeVazier. Great, I thought. He gets to hear my voice loudest of all.

The piano started and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Kalissa, Taylor and I all started. I soon lost myself in the music, and then came the high notes where I had to hold 'rose' and 'melody'. Thankfully, I did it without a problem, and my high, clear voice echoed beautifully around the room. Too soon, the song was over. The three of us bowed, and the class applauded. Behind me, I heard Mr. DeVazier applauding, too. As I was heading back to my seat I could swear I heard him say, under his breath, "_Her voice is almost as beautiful as she is."_ I blushed and sat down, eager to find out what we would be doing for the rest of the period.

o.O

At 3:45 the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. I collected my things and walked to the door with Meg, only to stop when I got there.

"You go ahead, I'll be out in a sec." I told her. "I left my folder out." I ran back in as she shrugged and walked out.

I grabbed my notebook and slid it in the shelf then I walked over to Mr. DeVazier, who was putting a piece of music in his bag. I tapped him on the shoulder and her turned around. When he saw it was I, he smiled.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Mr. DeVazier." I said gratefully. "You play beautifully." He bowed slightly and returned my compliment, saying that I had a beautiful voice, which was well trained.

"Thanks, I've been taking voice lessons for a while now." I said happily. "My dad always thought I would go far in singing." He looked like he was about to ask about my father, but I cut him off. "Once again, thank you. I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" With that I waved goodbye and walked out the door.

I reached my car and slid into it, happy that the day was over. I popped in a different CD and relaxed to the sound of The Used's 'I caught fire'.

_Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in from the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again, Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin_

(I'm melting, I'm melting) In your eyes  
I lost my place, Could stay a while

And I'm melting In your eyes  
Like my first time That I caught fire  
Just stay with me Lay with me Now

Never caught my breath Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting) In your eyes  
I lost my place Could stay a while  
And I'm melting In your eyes  
Like my first time That I caught fire  
Just stay with me Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now Take my hand  
We could take our heads off stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting) In your eyes  
I lost my place Could stay a while  
and I'm melting In your eyes  
Like my first time That I caught fire  
Just stay with me Lay with me  
In your eyes I lost my place  
Could stay a while and I'm melting  
In your eyes Like my first time  
That I caught fire Just stay with me lay with me   
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out I'm melting in your eyes

The song faded out just as I pulled into the driveway. Mom and Kenneth's cars were both there, so that meant that they were home, Sarah too. I walked in and dropped my keys and bag in my room. Sarah was playing x-box in her room, so I didn't disturb her. I couldn't see mom and Kenneth, though.

Suddenly, I heard shouting coming from the back patio. I crept quietly to the back and opened the door just a bit, to hear what they were saying. Apparently, they were arguing again. I listened in, to see if it was something stupid or serious.

"Why are you so on edge?" mom was asking, She seemed a lot angrier then usual. I stayed, knowing I had missed a lot of the earlier conversation and this was probably the end.

"You know what's wrong. I feel like everything's stopped because I can't afford it. You know, piloting. And _you _won't pay. After all I do, watch the kids and weed the garden and everything, you can't even pay for my goddamn piloting lessons! That's bullshit. You pay "$5, 000 for a berm and you can't pay $250 for a flying lesson? Fuck that." He was practically screaming at her.

My mother didn't yell, she just sat there for a minute. "I don't care if you yell at me, but don't you _dare _bring my kids into this. You act like it's a _burden _to watch them. You know what? You just need to shut up. You can sure as hell find a job to pay for your flying lessons."

Tears of anger were coursing down her face, but her voice was dangerously calm. "I don't give a damn about your lessons, they're not the priority right now. The world isn't going to fuckin' stop because you missed one flying lesson. Are you honestly that self centered that all you care about is getting that goddamned pilot's license? You live in _my _house, you eat _my _food, and yet you don't pay rent, you don't pay the bills, you don't do anything. I am sick of this. I'm going for a drive."

She got up and started walking toward where I was standing, so I had to run into my room quickly. I heard her car start up and I watched from my window as she back out of the drive and drove out to somewhere. I was so angry that I could barely stand up. I grabbed my cell and walked out to the living room and out the front door, where I headed down the street. I had no destination in mind, but I needed to let it all out. Desperately. Soon enough I found myself at the park. Thankfully it was deserted, which was legitimate since it was around dinnertime. I walked over to a heavily etched bench and began to cry.

I balled myself up and scrunched into a ball as tears of anger, sadness and frustration wet my t-shirt and face. I must have stayed like that for a while until I couldn't cry anymore. I un-balled myself and stared absently into nowhere, my mind wandering to my late father. I missed him so much, and I wished he was there. I missed him, oh I missed him so much, but I was angry, too. Angry that he left me there to deal with the hell I was in. The tears started again, only this time out of hurt and memories. Mom and Dad fought, everyone does, but their fights were never as bad. I felt as if my world was coming undone, as I sat and cried for all things lost.

The tears were starting to slow when the figure of a man came into view. I sat up quickly and tried to wipe my face so no one would know that I had been bawling my eyes out. As much as I tried to stop it, tears were still leaking and I gave up the attempt. Whoever it was, I would probably never see them again. Silent tears streamed down my face, and the man came into view.

"Christine!" I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to while I was this weak. It was Mr. DeVazier, or Erik. He walked over to me and sat next to me on the bench. His eyes were wide and he took my hand in his. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" His voice was so worried and friendly that I broke down again, sobbing into my hands, wrenching the one from his grasp. He watched me cry, and let me calm down a bit. He was about to say something when I spoke.

"He left me." Erik was probably about to ask who "he" was, but I continued. "My father. He died in 2001. Sarah and Mom are all I have left. God, I miss him so much. I wish he were here. I need him. More then _Kenneth._" I spat out his name, glaring at the faded wood of the bench. I looked up at Erik with bloodshot eyes, dry and itching from crying so much.

His eyes were sympathetic, and he reached for my hand again. "I'm so sad for you, Christine. I know what it's like to lose someone as close as a parent. This mask has caused some devastating events. It pains me that you have to go through the same thing." He stroked my hand softly, calming me down. I finally stopped crying, and eventually sniffing. He stayed with me as I shifted to turn toward him.

"Can I tell you?" I asked, searching his face. "I need to tell someone, but Meg won't listen, and Raoul is part of the problem. I've only just met you, but you help me. I don't know…you calm me down. I just need someone to listen. You don't even have to listen, you can jut hear me, you can just nod every 5 minutes or whatever, but I have to let it out." By the end I was practically begging, and Erik nodded fiercely.

"I'll listen." He said softly.

I began to tell him about my life. "My dad died in 2001 from a giant brain aneurysm on his brain stem. He had a brain surgery and lived through it, but after 8 ½ months in the hospital, he died from cardio-pulmonary failure. My mother, sister, and all my half-sibling and nieces and nephews were beyond sadness. We all loved him so much.

About a year after he died, my mom started dating again. She met different people and finally met Kenneth. At first I didn't really like him, he was a stranger, after all. But then I grew to trust him. They got along well, and he helped us. He didn't live with us, but he took care of my sister and I for my mother. Just recently they've begun to fight a lot. And it's over the stupidest things, too. The reason why I was crying is because of an argument I heard today.

Apparently, he was mad at my mom because she wouldn't pay for his flying lessons. He insulted her and her job, saying some REALLY rude things about my sister and I, also. Mom just sat there and took it, then went for a drive. I don't know how the hell she puts up with him! I was so angry at him, I still am! Who gives a damn about his flying lessons! There are more important things in life then flying a stupid airplane, yet it's taken over his meager life!

I wish my father were still here." I said bitterly. "He'd know what to do."

"Another problem is Raoul. My boyfriend." Erik stiffened a bit at the mention of Raoul, and I figured that he didn't really want to hear about my problems, so I gave him the cliff notes version.

"Basically, I don't like him like I thought I did. I don't know how to say that to _him _though. I don't want to be his girlfriend, I want to be his friend." I sighed. "This is all so confusing, I'm sorry to bother you. Thanks for listening." I made to stand up, but blood rushed to my head and I fell, Erik catching me right before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I said weakly. He helped me up and held me for a minute while I steadied myself. "I have to go now. I don't know how I can repay you for this, but if you need anything done, just let me know." I started to walk in the direction of my house, as the sun began setting. I had walked about 10 feet when I heard the sound of gravel crunching behind me. I turned and saw that Erik was walking by me. I stopped and looked at him.

"Mademoiselle, please, may I walk you home?" He asked. "I would like to make sure you arrive safely." I started to ask how he would get home, but he cut me off. "I will have my driver collect me. Shall we go?" He offered me his arm, and I accepted.

o.O

About 20 minutes later, we came to the front door of my house. We had talked about music the whole way back, a subject that apparently both of us loved. I took my arm out from his and pulled my keys from my pocket. As I was about to enter my house, I turned and looked at him. He was still wearing the shirt and slacks from today, and his hair hung a little looser around his tan face. The white mask shimmered in the fading sunlight, which illuminated his eyes.

"Can I…is it okay…I mean…will you let me hug you?" I blurted out.

Erik looked amused for a minute, and then he opened his arms. I fell forward into them and hugged him tightly. We held each other for a moment, and then I pulled away.

"Thank you." I whispered. He reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles, his lips barely brushing them. I shivered in the warm evening air. He dropped my hand, but not before placing a single red rose in it.

"No, " He replied. "Thank _you_." And with that, he left.

o.O

Later that night I collapsed onto my bed, clutching my phone in one hand, and an aspirin in the other. I set the phone down for a minute and sat up, so I could gulp down some water and swallow the pill. Then, I dialed a number on the phone.

I nervously fiddled with a stray thread on my blanket as the phone rang. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Raoul?" I asked. "It's Christine."

"Hey, little Lotte, how are you?" He replied cheerfully.

I exhaled deeply, not answering for a moment.

"Raoul?" I said tentatively. "I…I think we should just be friends." There. I said it. Now, all I had to do was wait for his reply.

All I heard on the other end of the phone was his breathing. Then, "Why?" His voice sounded pained. "What did I do?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, blinking back tears. I had cried enough that day. "It's nothing you said, or did. I just need to be by myself for a while. I want to be friends with you. We're better that way." My words sounded as though they weren't even spoken by me. The voice that came from my mouth sounded tired and weary. "Please, Raoul. I love you, I really do, just not that way. You're like my brother, and I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to date you either." I finished, and waited for what he would say.

When he spoke again, his voice wasn't angry, as I had expected, but sad.

"I guess it's like what they say, if you truly love someone, you should let them go." He sighed. "I love you, Christine, I always will, and not like siblings. But, if you need to be alone, then I'll let you. Okay? Just know, that if you need anything, I'm here, okay?" He paused; we both knew that we would probably never speak to each other again. "I have to go now. Bye." I started to say good-bye back, but the phone clicked and I knew he had hung up.

I placed the phone back in the cradle, and trudged back over to my bed. I flopped down onto it and rolled onto my stomach. I plugged my iPod into it's charger and scanned my playlists numbly, searching for a song, any song. I randomly selected one, and it began to play, pulsing through my body.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight   
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight'

o.O

I woke up later that night around 2 a.m. or so. I was restless, and thirsty. I walked to the water jug we kept and poured myself a glass of the clear liquid. My thirst quenched, I went back to my room. I drifted around for a while, scanning the books on my shelf in the eerie glow of the light from my iPod, reading random pages and putting them back.

I walked by my dresser, where my Swiss army knife was laying. I stared at it for a while, then grasped it firmly in my hand and headed back toward my bed. I sat on it and flicked open the knife, holding it over my left wrist. I brought it down slowly and carefully slashed it across the pale skin. Immediately, a thin crimson line formed on my skin. I slid the blade over my wrist again and again, as the warm liquid flowed down my skin. I was in a trance, mesmerized by the sight of the crimson bloom blossoming over my ivory skin. Small tendrils of blood snaked down my hand and just before I collapsed from shock, I whispered to myself,

"_ What is the worst I take, from every heart I break? This is the blade I stain…"_


	3. Chapter 3 When You Say You Love Me

**BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER, I WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIWED, YOU GUYS ROCK! ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO IM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS, MY SCREENAME IS roxysurfrgrl8537 AND MY WEBSITE IS (www. xanga. com / texasgurlii1113 ) only remove the spaces and put an underscore between texasgurlii and 1113) -- observe gerard butler's birthday (11/13) lol, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

o.O

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my iPod's alarm going off, blasting the overture from 'Phantom of the Opera' into my ear. I sat up and groaned, rubbing my temples. I had a massive headache, and I was really dizzy. I stumbled into the bathroom and flicked on the lights. As my vision cleared and my face came into view I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. There was dried blood on random points of my face, and when I reached up to touch it, I saw that my left hand and wrist was covered in it, too. I brought it close to my eyes, trembling. The memories of what I had done last night all came rushing back to me, and I felt terrified and guilty. I could have killed myself subconsciously! I stuck my hand under the faucet and felt the warm water wash away all the blood. I started to become slightly nauseous at the sight of all my blood rushing down the drain, but I shook it off. After all traces of blood were gone, I went to turn on the shower.

After a 10-minute shower, I dressed and did my hair and make-up, stumbling around numbly, still in shock from what I had done to myself. I grabbed my backpack with all my completed homework in it, and started out the front door, after grabbing pop-tarts again, and feeding Aeysha. I drove straight to school, and I arrived at 7:25, with an hour to spare.

I had seen Mme. Giles' car in the parking lot, (She and Meg had their own cars, it was impossible to wake Meg up) so I headed to the choir room. As soon as I entered, I found that it was deserted, except for Mme, who was in her office again. I set my bags down and took a seat at the piano. I had been taking piano lessons for a couple of years, and I was at the point where I could hear a song a couple times and play it almost dead-on on the piano. I started at the keys for a while before a song popped into my head. I placed my hands on the keys and pressed down on the pedals to get the sound I wanted. The smooth sound of the piano drifted around the room, not bothering Mme. Giles, whose room was soundproofed. After the into bars, I began to sing with it.

_Playground school bell rings, again…_

_Rain-clouds come to play, again…_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to…hello_

_If I smile and don't believe, _

_Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I am the lie, living for you so you can't hide…hello_

I played the few bars of plain piano, where there should have been a cello, and then raised my voice slowly up to the piercing crescendo. My voice sounded pained and genuine, and I could have cried at that moment.

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello? I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…_

My voice faded into nothingness as the sweet sorrowful song echoed around the empty room. Or so I thought.

"That was beautiful." Said a voice from behind me. "I didn't know you played."

I turned to find Erik sitting in one of the chairs. He was smiling sadly at me. I smiled back, finding joy in seeing him.

"Thank you. This is one of my favorite songs. It's called 'Hello', by a band called Evanescence. My friend Haley got me into them. I'm glad you liked it." I clasped my hands but suddenly felt a warm liquid on my left palm. A sudden terror seized me and I tried to hide my hand before Erik saw it, but to no avail.

He stood and walked over to me, trying to get my hand. "You're bleeding!" He said concernedly. I gave up trying to hide it and let my hand rest limply in his. He turned it over to find the source and gasped slightly. A few of the 8 or so slashes on my wrist were gently pulsing blood. I had forgotten to wear a wristband to cover them. I guiltily looked down and refused to meet his eyes. He put his hand under my chin and gently lifted my face to meet his. "When did you do this?" He asked. He wasn't angry, but he looked pained.

"Last night." I said. "It's the first time I've done it, I swear! I don't even remember it! I guess I just…lost control. I could have killed myself without knowing it!" I finished. I gazed into his eyes, which had turned slightly more yellowish. They had lost the bluish hue and were now turning into cattish eyes. I remembered them from last night, when I had been talking to him. I felt horrible, like I had somehow let him down. He walked over to his bag and took a handkerchief from it. It was made of crimson satin, and I couldn't imagine him using it for anything other then accessorizing. In one corner the letters E.D. were monogrammed into the lovely material. He began wrapping it gently around my wrist but I protested.

"No! I'll ruin it!" I cried. He ignored me and continued wrapping. He tucked the loose end into one of the folds and patted my hand. I could've cried from his gentle manor, but I had cried enough. I was truly stunned by the care and adoration this man was showing for me only two days after meeting me! I began to wonder if he liked me as more then a student. I quickly shook that notion from my head; who knew if he had a girlfriend? I was getting carried away again. I sighed and looked at the handkerchief wrapped around my wrist.

"Thanks." I said to him. "You always make me feel better. Or, in this case, look better." I smiled half-heartedly and he returned it. "I really don't even remember doing this. I just woke up this morning with blood all over me and I freaked out. It was as if someone was controlling me." I shivered. "Like I said, I could've killed myself." I was still a little scared about the fact that I couldn't even remember doing this to myself.

I stood up and sat in my choir seat, pulling my backpack onto my lap. I un-zipped it and took out my notebook and a pen. I scribbled something on it and then asked Erik, "Do you know what AIM is?" He nodded. "Do you have it?" I asked. He nodded again. I thought it seemed a little strange for someone like Erik to have AOL Instant Messenger, but whatever. I handed him the slip of paper. On it, my screen-name was written, along with my cell-phone number.

"Here's my screen-name." I said, showing him. "And that's my cell phone number. Just in case…" I stopped and blushed. "Never mind. What's your screen-name?" I handed him my notebook and pen and he wrote something down. He handed it back and I saw that it had a screen-name and a phone number, too.

"That's _my _cell-phone number." He smiled. "Just in case." He added as an afterthought. I giggled.

"How is it that you can always make me feel better?"

He was about to answer when the bell rang.

I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my backpack, which I slung over my shoulder.

"See you in choir!" I said, and before I could even think about what I was going to do, I swooped down and kissed him on the cheek. I then ran out in the hall to get to my locker, leaving a very confused and very happy Erik behind me.

o.O

Right about when I reached my locker was when the full impact of what I had just done hit me.

"Oh. My. God." I stuttered to myself. I leaned against my locker for support as I considered the chances that Erik was ever going to talk to me again. I was SO STUPID! I tried to open my locker to get everything ready, but found that it was stuck. I felt like kicking the damn thing, but instead I just stood there and glared at it.

"It's not going to melt, no matter how long you stare at it."

I jumped and found Meg right behind me. I was about to say hello when she interrupted me.

"So, you broke up with him, then? Was there any chance that someone influenced you to do it? Someone whose name starts with E?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help laughing.

"Maybe." I answered. "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't…_wouldn't_…like me back. And hoe did you know about Raoul? Ooops, I slipped. I said ­doesn't. I was in for it.

Meg squealed. "So you _do _like him! You should ask him out! And Raoul is telling everyone who will listen."

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Meagan Anne Giles, what are you talking about? I don't even know how old he is, and besides, he might have a girlfriend already. How do you know he isn't just taking pity on me? And for the moment, Screw Raoul."

Meg looked at the ground, but not before I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They had that mischievous look in them.

"Okay, Meg. Out with it. What did you do?" I released her and tapped my foot.

She grinned cheekily. "I asked my mom about him. FYI, he's 23, and he lives alone with a bunch of servants in that HUGE castle-looking mansion in The Polo Club. Which is, **ahem** right down the street from you." She finished triumphantly.

I was stunned, to say the least. "He lives about 3 minutes away from me? In my neighborhood? Jesus! He's the one who was moving in during winter break! He has _servants_? Oh yeah, he told me he had a driver when he walked me home yesterday." Ooops. I winced. Another slip. Meg squealed again.

"HE WALKED YOU HOME!" I slapped my hand over her mouth to shush her, as we were getting strange looks from passerby.

"Yes, now will you shut up?" I hissed. "C'mon we have to get to class. I'll tell you _all about it _later okay? Now can you try to open my locker?" I watched as she worked her magic on my lock, glad that she hadn't noticed the handkerchief and completely oblivious that a certain masked man had just heard our whole conversation and was silently rejoicing.

o.O

By the time choir rolled around I was completely drained of energy. Meg had been annoying me all day about Erik, and I was pretty sure that he had heard her once or twice. I was doomed. Also, I kind of hoped he had forgotten that I had kissed him on the cheek. I opened the choir door and entered to find out.

As soon as I opened the door from the outside, Erik opened it from the inside. The result was us running into each other and pressing up rather awkwardly against each other. I back up quickly and let him pass, trying to tame my flaming cheeks, but to no avail. I raced to my seat, thankful that Meg hadn't come yet.

Erik came back in and sat at the piano. Our eyes met and we both looked away, blushing. I wondered again if he liked me as more then a student, this time considering the idea. I then realized that he didn't know that I had broken up with Raoul, and made a mental note to tell him when we had a moment alone.

My thought ended abruptly when Mme. Giles started class, Meg barely making it in time.

For the rest of the period I was lost in choir, and thoughts of Erik.

o.O

When choir ended, I found that I was the last one to leave the room. I didn't hurry, and when I had collected all my things I walked up to Erik.

"Um, just so you know, I broke up with Raoul." I informed him. Then I left.

I dropped my stuff in my car and pulled out onto 290 West, right alongside a sleek black Cadillac. I pulled in front of it and drove toward my house, humming randomly to myself. I son pulled up to the little code box outside of the gated community which I lived in, and punched in the code, 4013. I waited for the gate to open, then drove through, and turned right onto my street. I noticed that the Cadillac was behind me, but I thought nothing of it. A lot of people in the Polo Club had Cadillac's.

I pulled into my driveway and noticed that it slowed down just a little, and then continued. I watched it to see where it was headed, and my suspicions were confirmed when it pulled into 505 Pemberton way, The Stone Castle Mansion.

I pulled all the way into the garage and got out of the car, then ran to my computer. I signed in on my AIM, and entered Erik's screen name onto my buddy list, not expecting him to be on. I was surprised when I saw that he was on, with and away message next to his name. I was about to check his buddy info when the away message disappeared and a pop-up message told me that _MusicFromTheMask _was no longer away.

I double clicked on his screen-name and typed a message.

_PointOfNoReeturn: _Erik? This is Christine.

I waited for a reply, and one came almost immediately.

_MusicFromTheMask: _Hello, Mademoiselle. How are you?

_PointOfNoReeturn_: I'm fine, you?

_MusicFromTheMask_: I'm fine as well.

I sat for a moment trying to figure out what to say, then I typed something in.

_PointOfNoReeturn_: I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to.

I waited for his reply again.

_MusicFromTheMask_: Don't worry, my dear, it was a pleasant surprise.

His reply sent chills up my back. A _pleasant _surprise?

_PointOfNoReeturn_: Okay.

_PointOfNoReeturn_: I didn't know you lived down the street from me.

_MusicFromTheMask_: Neither did I until yesterday. That was a pleasant surprise as well.

I was secretly overjoyed, and I was about to type something when another message came in.

_MusicFromTheMask_: So you broke up with Raoul?

I wondered why he was bringing the subject up, and I answered,

_PointOfNoReeturn:_ Yeah, I did. Why?

As soon as I sent that message I regretted it. I sounded like a love-struck teenager flirting with my crush. I hoped that Erik wouldn't reply but he did.

_MusicFromTheMask:_ Any particular reason why you did?

I began to wonder if he had heard Meg and I conversing this morning, but I hadn't seen him anywhere, so I couldn't figure out why he was subtly hinting that I dropped Raoul so I would have just the slightest chance with him.

_PointOfNoReeturn_: Now that you mention it, there was a reason. But if I tell you, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. :P, lol

_MusicFromTheMask_: That's a shame, I was going to tell you something, too, but I guess not.

I was intrigued. I leaned closer to my computer and typed,

_PointOfNoReeturn_: Wait, I can tell you, but you have to tell me first. Promise I will. But not online. Meg's on, and she knows how to tap into my conversations.

_MusicFromTheMask_: Well, why don't you come over? We can chat. You can even stay for dinner if your parents will allow it.

I sat back and re-read the message just to make sure I got it right. He was inviting me over? Wow. I asked my mom if I could go to a friend's house for dinner and she told me to be back by 10.

_PointOfNoReeturn_: My mother says its fine. When should I come over?

_MusicFromTheMask_: Now is fine. See you in 5.

Then he signed off. I was shocked and excited. Maybe my thoughts were right. I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

o.O

Five minutes later I was ringing Erik's doorbell. It was opened by what I figured was a servant.

"Hello, mademoiselle. Monsieur is in the living room, follow me please." She led me to an open room with beautiful deep red leather sofas and a hand-woven Persian rug. In the middle of the room were two coffee tables, each with a tray of scones on them.

Erik was sitting in an armchair that matched the sofas, but he stood up when I entered.

"Hello." He kissed my hand and bowed slightly. I blushed bright red and giggled. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked me.

"Um, do you have Root Beer?" I asked, feeling stupid. The servant nodded and turned to Erik. "An iced tea." He told her. She curtsied slightly and left to get the drinks.

I sat down on the couch closest to the armchair, and surveyed the room. In one corner there was an ivory colored piano, and in the other there was a bookshelf. Across from me was a small cubbyhole with a television and VHS/DVD player and aside from that there was a stereo system.

I looked around for a few minutes, until my drink came. I took the glass that it had been poured into and took a sip. Ah, the taste of root beer. It calmed me down a bit and I glanced at Erik. He had his drink in one hand and two coasters in the other. He sat down next to me on the couch and handed me one to put my drink on. I placed it down and waited for him to put his down before asking,

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then spoke.

"Mademoiselle, How old are you?"

I was a little surprised but I answered, "17, almost 18."

He nodded and seemed to consider something, then went on. "Forgive me if I did wrong, but I happened to hear your conversation with Miss Giles this morning."

I sucked in a gulp of air and felt my cheeks burning up. Oooh no.

" Is what she said true?" He asked.

"Um, kind of." I answered. "I'm really sorry if it's bothering you. But, to be brutally honest, I broke up with Raoul because I liked being with you a whole lot more, and I was starting to like you. But you're like, 5 years older then me, and you're my teacher…I mean, accompanist. So, it really doesn't make any sense. I mean, assuming you would even like me back, which you don't, so we're all fine. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I realized I was rambling and shut up, but not before Erik started chuckling.

"Mademoiselle, you have known me for a grand total of two days. Are you sure you like me as much as you say you do?" He raised an eyebrow, the one that wasn't covered by the mask.

"Yeah. I've got it bad, man. Real bad." I said glumly. "And, to make it worse, I feel like I'm professing my undying love to you." I cocked my head and raised one of my eyebrows as well. "By the way, now it's YOUR turn to tell me what you were going to say. So, shoot."

I sat back in my chair and took a sip of my root beer.

"I think I have the same problem as you." He said calmly.

I nearly choked. In a flash, he was lightly thumping my back, trying to get me to breath again. I coughed a few times then looked him in the eye.

"This is crazy. We've known each other for two days! Don't you think we should at least get to know each other a little better before deciding that we like each other? Even though I'm being a complete hypocrite…" I mumbled.

"Okay." Erik said. "My name is Erik DeVazier, I'm 23 years old and I wear a mask. I am 6' 2", I have green eyes and black hair. I love music and singing. I live at number 505 Pemberton Way, and I am the accompanist for a girls' choir. My parents and I never got along, and I never speak of them. My favorite color is midnight blue, and my favorite food is filet mignon. I like to keep to myself mostly, that is, until I met you. I can have a pretty bad temper sometimes, but I am relatively easy to get along with.

"I think I first started liking you when you sang. I believe I fell in love with your voice, before I liked you. I was secretly overjoyed to learn that you had even the slightest feelings for me. There." He smiled at my open mouth. "Now, it's your turn."

"Are you ready for this?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, here goes. My name is Christine Rose Dekker and I am practically 18 years old. I am 5' 9" and I have dark brown hair, which I dyed black and gold eyes. I also love music and singing. I live at 400 Pemberton Way, and I am in a girls' choir. My favorite color is green and I love apples. I'm pretty outgoing, even though I can get a little morbid sometimes.

"I started liking you when I saw you at starbucks. I would tell you what my first impression was, but I think you'll become a little full of yourself, so I won't. And, I haven't heard you sing, so to be fair, I think you should. And I get to pick the song." I grinned and he considered.

"That sounds reasonable. What song?"

"I think I'll pick…um…how about "W_hen you say you love me"_, by Josh Groban? I'll play the accompaniment. You do know that song, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. Well, may as well do it now. Are you ready?"

I walked over to the piano and sat down, my hands poised. "Ready."

I began playing softly. After the intro, Erik came in, and I nearly stopped at the beautiful sound of his voice.

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe. _

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,

_Frozen in time, oh when you say those words. _

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?

His voice echoed around the room and I sat perfectly still, not daring to break the silence. Just then, he did.

"So, " He asked. "Do I pass?"


End file.
